The extraordinary Spider-man
by coolskull
Summary: This is Spider-man set in a parallel universe what will be different what will not?
1. Chapter 1

The extraordinary Spider-man

While in most universes Spider-man is a Hero some he is a villain others a girl others yet not even Peter Parker but almost always the costume is the classic red and blue with a web design web shooters but in this universe thing's are a slightly askew.

Peter! Peter wake up you'll be late for school his uncle hollerd from downstair's.

Ok I'm up yelled Peter getting out of bed to stare at himself in the mirror and as usaul his scrawny form was there to greet him peter was skinny some thought him anorexic but peter sadly just wasn't able to put on any weight or muscel for that matter no matter how hard he worked out or ate it didn't do any good.

_Well at least I know that never change_ peter thought he then looked at the clock well no time for a shower quickly getting dressed pulling on a pair of blue jean's grabbing some roll on deoderant then pulling on a long sleeve shirt then sprayin himself down with some axe.

Hopefully that will cover up the the fact that I didn't shower Peter said outloud after that he rushed downstairs to quickly eat his breakfast of hashbrown's egg's and maple sausage link's topped off with a glass of milk.

Peter did you even taste the food his aunt asked noticing his plate was empty of his breakfast.

Yes aunt may it was spectacular as usual peter said to his aunt then smiled.

You'r going to miss the bus kirby his uncle Ben said.

Kirby? Said a puzzeld peter to his uncle.

Well yeah cause he eats so fast kirby is the green dinosaure right?

Peter couldn't help but let out a chuckle no uncle ben that's yoshi.

Oh his uncle said well im pretty sure thay both eat a lot said uncle Ben.

Peter you are going to miss the bus said his aunt I'm out the door said peter to his aunt and uncle.

Have a good day dear love you said his aunt.

See you when you get back said his uncle with a smile.

Love you guy's and I will thank's said peter running to the bus stop.

His aunt and uncle looked on while he ran to the bus stop he's such a good boy said his aunt one of the best hard to belive I used to be able to swing him around by bis arm's said his uncle almost laughing at the memory.

Panting peter hade it to the bus stop with only minute to spare smiling at being on time for once to ride the big twinkie he stood and waitied for it while he stood waiting a goth girl got out a car that had just pulled up sighing she said bye to whoever dropped her off.

Peter couldn't help himself he eyes zoomed in on her double d chest all he could think was I could get lost in there and never be found.

See something you like the girl asked him.

Peter's face immediately went blood red Im so sorry I swear I didn't meant I was i…i..i he stammerd and dropped his head in shame.

Hey relax it's fine the girl said I get it you'r a virgin the comment made peter's already red face to somehow become redder.

Hahaha I was joking the girl said but it's adorible that you are said the goth girl my name is victorea .

It's peter said peter with a still extremly red face.

Im just starting at midtown high said victorea.

Hey that's were I go said a excited peter he then cursed himself for not playing it cool not that he ever could.

You'r cute in a dorky way said the girl getting in his personal bubble I u yeah said a verey nervouse peter who for the life of him couldn't get why she was talking to him.

Hey since we go to same school show me around said victorea.

Really?! Said peter who quickly reddend again.

Yes said the victorea it'll be nice to get the layout well see you there said victorea who got on the now present bus.

_I cant belive it a girl a real real hot girl with gourgouse green eyes wants to be near me I cant belive it thank you god thank you uncle ben and thank you_ Hey kid are you going to get on or are going to stand there like a statue all day yelled the bus driver.

Oh yeah said peter getting on the bus moving down the asial looking for a place to sit one girl put her book bag beside and said taken a kid eating a sandwich stuck his beside him and sdaid the same.

Passing by flash thomson's seat he said puny parker finally got on the bus and he threw his football hitting peter in the face breaking his glasses bending down and picking up his glasses peter then procceded to place them in his pocket.

Hey peter you can sit with me said victorea.

Making his way to her seat peter sat down and said thank you I really apreciate it.

It's not a problem said victorea smiling.

Hey why are you being so nice to me asked peter.

I don't understand said victorea.

Well I mean someone as beautiful as you usually wouldn't be seen with me let alone let me sit next to them and upon realizing what he said peter quickly felt his redden.

You think im beautiful said victorea who also was slightly blushing.

I um ….well….i that …. What I mean is ….

Aww look puny parker is hitting on the vampire said flash thomson causing peter to become even more red but caused victorea to become angry.

Hey leave peter alone and so what if he is hitting on me for all you know I like him back unlike you who I can already tell is nothing more than a muscel head who think's just because he's popular and play's football that makes him a god well it doesn't all It does is show how vain and pathetic you are.

Before flash could retaliate the bus driver said what's going on back there ending the fight before it could begin.

Looking back at peter she said ok I will.

You will what said peter?

Ill go out with you said victorea.

What?! Said a shocked peter.

Yeah like I said you'r cute in a dorky way not to mention I love a guy in glasses.

Well I ok? Said a verey confused peter.

Haha you really are adorible said victorea who then gave peter his first kiss.

The bus finally arrived at school and peter felt as if he were floating.

Upon walking to the main office victorea recived her scheduale and told the principale she would like if peter could show her around to which she agreed but only because peter was the best and brightest that midtown had to offer.

After showing her around the school its was second period.

Ok well this you'r stop said peter to victorea have a nice classe.

I will well ok I'll try said victorea with a sly smile which in turn caused peter to smile he begane to walk away when she said hey wait when do you have lunch said victorea after third period why asked peter

After quickly checking her schedual she said good see you there she said with a smile and wink she then procceded to walk up to her class door peter couldn't help but wacth her hip's sway seductivly upon looking up he noticed that she was looking back at him smiling as she walked his face quickly reddend to which she giggeld and went in her class.

Peter turned and went to his own class but upon turning the corner he was slammed agianst the wall by the one and only flash thompson you'r gonna pay for what you'r little vampire bicth did to me said flash to which peter gulped.

The end of the school day approched and victorea was slightly confused as to why peter wasn't at lunch she asked a few teachers if they had seen him to which they said no upon exiting the school though she found peter hanging from the flag pole by his under wear all she could think was I'v got to get him down so she got a teacher who was getting into his car who saw peter said I'll call the fire department to get him down….agian victorea didn't get on the bus instead she waited for peter to be gotten down from the flagpole once she was down and the firemen left laughing she looked peter over who upon closer inspection had a busted lip a black eye that was swollen shut his left cheek was swollen and he smelled of toilet water.

Are you ok asked victorea as she gently touched his face.

I'll be ok iv had a lot worse said peter as a matter of fact this was but before he could finish he was cut off by someone yelling his name his aunt uncle were both there

His aunt then procceded to fuss over his condition while his uncle started to try and shoo her away.

He'll be okay said uncle Ben with concern laced in his voice.

OKAY!? OKAY!? BEN LOOK WHAT THOSE BRUTES DID TO HIM IM GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH THE PRINCEPAL. Screamed his aunt in outrage as she stormed into the school Ben turned to victorea so who might you be little lady said ben with a smile.

im victorea she said.

Oh well hi vicroea im Ben peter's uncle and the angry twister that is about to hit the princible is his anut may.

Nice to meet you said victorea .

Likewise said Ben now you wouldn't be peter's girlfreind would you he joked.

Actually yes I am said victorea. Which caused ben's eyes to widen slightly and peter's face to redden slightly.

Well said uncle ben how about you come over for dinner tonight with you'r parent's so we can get to know you better ?

That would be great I'll tell my parent's said victorea.

(later that night) ding dong Ill' get it said aunt may upon opening the door she was greeted to the sight of a man well chest of said man he was 6ft tall hello said aunt may you victorea's father I am said the man my name is jhonnathan but please call me jhon alright and you must be her mother yes my name is maray said the woman who looked almost exactly like victorea sae for the eyes her's were brown

Well please come in come in said aunt may victorea was the last to walk in she said hello mrs parker you have a lovley home said victorea.

Why thank you said victorea im finally glade I could offically meet you and im so sorry about earlier I was out of character said aunt may.

It's fine siad victorea um were's peter? she said.

Meanwhile up in peter's room he pacing back and forth peter had never felt so nervouse in his life and couldn't understand why and to top it off he couldn't stop sweating.

Peter said his uncle geez bud you look like I did when I met you'r aunt's parent's.

Uncle ben im nervouse I can't stop sweating and my tie wont tie pluse im afraid I'll say something supid or worse I won't be able to speak.

Trust me peter I know but trust me you''ll figure it out just look at it like one of your science test.

What do you mean uncle ben asked peter?

Well what do you do to keep yourself calm during a verey important test?

I don't do anything test are easy said peter.

Exactly son you'r making a mountain out of a molehill this is just as easy just be yourself said his uncle.

That's what im afraid of said peter.

No you'r not understanding me you need to be yourself and not worry about it like a math problom.

How so? Well they are the problem and you are the varible try and find the to get you to them said uncle ben.

Uncle Ben were did you get that from?

Well I may have glanced at one of you'r book's didn't make sense to me still doesn't nut I hope I helped you said his uncle.

Actually you did said peter feeling himself relax.

Good said his uncle now about that tie.

Dinner went by smoothly which peter was thankful for.

Mrs parker dinner was amazing said jhon.

Thank you and please call me may said aunt may.

So peter victorea say's you'r the smartest in school said mary.

Yes he is said Ben beaming with pride.

Ben she asked peter not you said may while giving him a playful slap on the hand.

Sorry said ben.

It's alright said mary so peter what do you plan to do after highschool? Asked mary

Well im considering going to esu said peter.

That's a good college john said I hope you get in he said.

Me to but I haven't graduated yet he said with a small smile.

You two have a fine son you must be proud parent's said mary.

But saddnes filled may and ben's face and peter's filled with a unkowing look.

I'm sorry did I say something wrong? said mary

It's just well we thought victorea here told you were not peter's parent's were his aunt and uncle his mom and dad dissappeard when he was small said ben but we yes we are proud of him and we veiw him as our son and we love him without limit.

Im glad said mary but I scincerly aplogize if I stepped on any lines said mary.

Oh it's fine said may.

After dinner evreyone said there goodbyes and they left peter helped aunt may with the dishes his aunt looked at him and said what did they say there last name was peter looked at his aunt and told her they said it was steele.


	2. Chapter 2

The extraordinary Spider-Man

Peter got up from bed today was Saturday but it wasn't the only reason he was excited there was a demonstration about radiation going on today that peter had been waiting all week for _I can hardly wait hopefully today will go off without a hitch _thought peter.

He came downstairs to find his uncle reading the newspaper uncle Ben today is the demonstration on radiation said peter excitedly.

Oh yeah that's right said his uncle what is it said his uncle.

It starts at one said peter.

Ben looked at his watch and noticed it was twelve holy smokes said his uncle if you're going to make it we better get going said Ben grabbing his car keys.

After making it to the demonstration peter looked at his uncle and said thanks' his uncle said you want me to pick you up? No ill take the bus said peter.

Okay said Ben has fun and with that he drove off peter looked at the building and had a feeling that something was great was going to happen.

He walked in and a professor was just starting to talk.

Okay thank you all for coming my name is professor Stilwell and today I will be demonstrating how to harness radiation and potentially use it for a power source now let's get started shall we he said with a smile.

The professor activated the machine but unknown to anyone a spider descended into the machine right in the beam of radiation the spider itself felt overcharged but it felt itself weakening at a rapid pace so in its panicked state it leapt to the nearest thing it could which was peter's hand upon landing it bit him with all the energy it could muster.

Ouch cried peter upon looking down he noticed a spider that had bit it he promptly swatted the spider and stepped on it.

After the demonstration peter was outside he began to feel dizzy and like he was going be sick he paid to get on the bus upon getting home he went upstairs' which by then he was sweating bucket's so he did the one thing he could think of he locked his door and slept nude.

Upon waking up the next day peter felt fantastic like someone had plugged him and charged him he felt great he got up and put some pants on he looked himself in the mirror and he was stunned while yes he was still skinny but he had muscle he had abs he wasn't rippling with them but they were more like a acrobat's build he couldn't believe it.

Peter dear could you come downstairs please he heard his aunt holler.

Yeah I'm coming aunt may said peter as he proceeded to go downstairs'.

Once he was downstairs he saw Victoria standing there hey he said Victoria looked at him and turned blood red.

PETER YOU WILL PUT A SHIRT ON THIS INSTANT his aunt said that's no way to present you in front of a lady his uncle was laughing his head off.

Victoria while she was blood red thought wow he has a great body.

Upon coming back down with a shirt on he said hi again so why brings you by said peter.

His aunt was just standing there when his uncle came up and said hey may will show me how to make a blueberry pie?

Ben you've never once been interested in making a pie his aunt said

Well I want to make one the urge just hit me besides I'm betting it'll be better than your pies with enough practice he said while dragging her to the kitchen.

He looked back at peter and winked to which peter smiled _thanks' uncle Ben _he thought.

So why are you here said peter.

Oh well said Victoria I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me said Victoria

Well yeah said peter why didn't you just call said peter.

Well I didn't think you had a cell phone said Victoria.

I do it's just I almost never use it so I kind of forget I have one.

She laughed and said let me see it.

She typed in her number and said here I changed your background hope you don't mind.

Peter looked at his background to see it was now a picture of Victoria.

How did you change it I didn't see you send a picture of yourself said peter.

I sent while I was pretending to look up my cell number she said smiling.

O you are sneaky said peter but yeah I'd love to go to the movies.

Great said Victoria pick me up at eight tonight she said.

But I don't drive said peter.

Well that's fine you can carry me she said with a smile.

The movie was good it was horror movie Victoria jumped and wound up spilling her drink on her dress which showed she wasn't wearing a bra peter did his best to look at the movie but alas he was failing Victoria noticed and thought it was cute that he was trying not to stare so she asked to borrow his jacket which he gave her she then put it on and zipped it up she looked and saw relief on peter's face which caused her to smile.

Walking to her house she said I saw you looking at my chest.

Peter's face redden he said sorry I tried not to.

I know but I wouldn't mind if it was you she said with a smile.

Peter couldn't speak mainly because brain and mouth stopped cooperating.

She smiled and said goodnight peter turned to walk home.

While walking home peter realized he didn't need his glasses he hadn't noticed until now that he was seeing with perfect vision he couldn't help but think what else about me has changed he thought he ran into an alley and he couldn't help himself he had try he put his hand to the wall and then the other then his foot and he kept it up then he looked down and noticed he was at least two stories up holy flying fuck he said.

Peter woke up went school and came home mind Victoria was right by his side every second which to him made it seem perfect.

I'm going to tell her he thought.

When they got to his room he told his aunt that they were partners on a science project which they were but that was not why he wanted the privacy.

When they got in his room he shut the door and locked it.

Ok here goes he thought.

Victoria said peter I didn't know you wanted me for that she said with a flirtatious smile.

Huh what no it's not like that said peter.

Then why did you lock the door she said.

I need to tell you something actually I need to show you something.

Ok show me she said.

Peter jumped up and stuck to the ceiling oh my god said Victoria I know said peter.

No said Victoria you're a superhero she said now come down she said so peter jumped down and you'r cool with this peter said.

Hell yes she said this is awesome and well I have something to share with you to she said.

What peter said well you're not the only virgin in this room she said blushing.

Peter sat there stunned wow I had no idea he said.

Yeah I just wanted you to know because well…. I love you Victoria said.

Do ….. do you love me? She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

But to be truthful peter had never thought about it but upon thinking about it now he knew what his answer would be.

Yes he said with a smile.

Relief washed over her face she ran up and kissed him.

A few months went by since then and thing's were looking pretty good for peter he was walking with destination in mind when he got a text _hey come over I'm bored- Victoria_ peter smiled and replyed he was on his way.

When he arrived Victoria met him at the door with a smile come in she said.

Peter realized this was the first time he was in her home.

So where are your parent's he said there out in New Jersey they won't be back until tomorrow she said.

Oh so what's up? Asked Peter.

Just wanted to see you she said.

Oh well but before he could finish his sentence she tackled him to the ground and began kissing him.

Peter was stunned but didn't stop her he was groping her as she was grinding on him and soon they were in her bed….

Peter awoke a few hours later naked with Victoria sleeping next to him he then realized one thing they were both naked it then it hit him what they had done he smiled. I'm a man now peter thought then Victoria woke up hey she said smiling hi he said back.

Victoria were home she heard her father shout from downstairs

They got dessed as quickly as possible the door began to open and peter stuck to the ceiling.

Hey daddy she said hey did you just wake up he said yeah I'm not feeling great she said.

Oh he said well in that case go back to sleep he said okay she said and with that he shut the door.

Peter jumped down and they looked at each other and grinned.

Later that night peter was in an alley it was supposed to be pitch black but he could see as if it were daytime well let's see I can stick to walls see in the dark I wonder thought peter and then he jumped he looked down he jumped 30 stories in the air ok well now I know I can do that wonder how strong I am he found a steel bar and bent it with ease ok now how much can I lift he proceeded to pick up a sedan right over his head oh this is awesome he said.

Back at Victoria's house Victoria was hard at work on something she considered special and beyond important he will love it she thought with a smile.

Walking back home peter was happy he walked in only to be ambushed by his uncle who made him taste his pie which tasted ok compared to his aunt's but he didn't tell him that.

The next day at school he met up with Victoria at lunch so how was history said peter meh it was ok I prefer English said Victoria. How was science no wait let me guess it was a blast she said smiling.

Peter just laughed because he knew she was right oh by the way come to my house later I have something for you.

Okay said peter the bell rang signaling the end of lunch he walked her to her next period gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to his class.

After school peter went home finished his homework then told his uncle he was going to Victoria's house wait peter said his uncle I want to talk to you.

Ok what's wrong said peter oh no nothing is wrong I just wanted to say im proud of you these past few months you have stepped out of your shell and become a man and also just between us he whispered next time use protection.

Peter's face paled how did you know? he asked.

Peter I basically raised you plus I see the change that does to a person in you I'm not upset I just want you to be safe but how did you know that I didn't peter asked him.

Because you're predictable enough to where I know you haven't been alone long enough to go buy one.

Now have a nice time and I won't tell your aunt he said winking.

Okay thanks Uncle Ben and with that he went to Victories house.

When he got to Victoria's she was excited come on up to my room wait where are you parents asked peter?

Gone but I want to give you something so come on she said.

Went they got up to her room she made peter close his eyes okay can I open them now asked no just one second she said peter wonderd why he heard the sound of tape.

Okay open them she said excitedly.

Opening his eyes he looked at what she was holding it was a brown packege well open it she said so peter opend it and it revealed a black spandex suit with a big white spider on the front with the legs meeting at his rib's to meet the legs coming from the back joining the two twin spiders also on the back was a small cape that looked like webbing wow said peter.

That's not all she said getting the mask with had to big teardrop eyes on it. What no mouth he said. With a smile it make eating hotdogs difficult.

Heres the boot's and gloves she said so do you like it she asked?

Like it no I love it he said with a smile that melted Victoreas heart well try it on she said.

Later peter said I just rememberd I have a test to study for but trust me I will deffeiatly try it on.

You promise she said while giving him puppy dog eyes.

Yes I promise he said with a smile.

Upon getting home peter began to study for his test but for some reason that costume was stuck on his mind almost as if it was calling him so went over picked up the mask and said well lets see how you fit.


	3. Chapter 3

The extraordainary Spider-man chapter 3

Peter looked at himself in the mirror fits like a glove thought peter as he admired the way the costume fit his slender yet muscular frame _really accenteates my six pack_ thought peter.

He considerd his powers for a minute he could jump at least thirty feet high he can stick to walls he can see in picth black like it was daytime and the other day when he was testing his strength he found he could lift 15 tons.

_I wonder if I can shoot webs out my butt _thought peter jokingly to himself.

The next day at school was as usual peter went to his classes had lunch with victorea rode the bus home with her then he began to walk himself home.

He was walking past an alleyway when he heard someone scream and for some unknown reason his feet carried him down the alley towards the scream.

_What am I doing _peter thought upon arriving he saw a man with a knife to a womans throat.

You what I want you little slut now we can do this nice and quiet or I can put my hand over your mouth and scream into it.

The woman looked beyond scared she looked like she was going to wet herself from fright.

The man procceded to turn the woman around and hike up her skirt.

HEY! Peter shouted getting the rapist attention.

Fuck off kid before I gut you said the rapist.

I would but it looks like your about to rape this woman and in my book that's a no no said peter.

What do you care? Shes just some whore replied the rapist.

Dude shes not most likely she has a kid and huasbund now step away before I go bruce lee on you said peter with much more confidence than he felt.

That's it you are dead said the rapist.

And with that ran towards peter with the knife pointed right at him.

To peter it looked to be in slow motion he grabbed the knife from the attackers hand and backhanded the man into some trash cans knocking him out cold.

The woman took off running from the ally as fast as possible.

Your welcome yelled peter to her rapidly retreating form.

Walking the rest of the way home was strange people were avoiding peter like he had small pox or something some even ran across the street to the other sidewalk.

Getting home up to his room getting ready to do his homework he saw his hand it was cut open.

Holy how did I not notice this before said peter outloud he ran into the bathroom to wash and bandage it best he could.

Exiting the bathroom and back in his room he procceded to do his homework picking up a pencile


	4. Chapter 4

The extraordainary Spiderman

(a/n hi evreyone thank you so much for the reviews and reading my story I cant belivr nyone is reading it to be honest but I do thank you all deeply and as to the guest who asked about a sequel I have no idea havent thought that far ahead but it does intrest me anyway here the next chap)

Peter woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast sitting down at the table with his bowl of fruit loops he saw his uncle was reading the paper.

MUTANT TERRORIZES NEW YORK with a picture of a man with claw's coming out the back of his hands while holding a guy with a mask up agians't a wall.

Peter had heard about mutant's before but never really paid attention to them.

_Wait am I a mutant?_ Thought Peter then rememering that article he read in some paper that mutant's were born with a special gene called the x gene.

_Then am I a mutant _thought peter then he rememberd hearing something about mutant's being born with a secial gene called the x gene.

_So I guess im a mutate _thought peter.

Quickly finishing his bowl of froot loop's then drinking the milk and sinking his bowl and spoon he headed upstairs to work on his creation's well the desgin of them anyway.

Peter decided that since he had spider powers he might as well have web's.

_What's a spider without his web_ thought peter.

(a few week's later) Peter had finally done it he had crafted his web shooters after some trial and error but he had done it.

They were circular but with a button sitting in the palm of each hand requiring exact pressure from his middle finger and endex finger's to activate it to little pressure and nothing to much and they lock up.

The shooter's are nothing short of a small feat and a work of geniues peter even thought enough ahead to make sure the web shooters fit comfterbly under the gloves of his costume and to the naked eye could not be noticed even when being used.

Making the webbing was a different story it was proving to be much more difficult and required exact chemical's and storing the webbing was a challenge in of it's own but he was able to store it in what he liked call web cartiages even making a light flexible belt to hold them and not ristrict his movement.

Now time to for a test run said peter grabbing his costume and heading for the city.

Once in the city on top of a sky scraper.

_Ok ok I can do this right? I mean one mistake and it's pete pizza but I got this_ thought peter.

Shooting a web line to a near by building ok said peter as that guy said in that one movie it's time to nut up or shut up and with that he jumped off the building and for a second peter had one thought_ holy hell there's a naked girl doing yoga in the window I'm about to crash into wait about to crash into!_

_Crash! _Went peter as he smashe through the window and in some strange way landed on top of the naked woman in a 69 postion peter slightly dazed from the tumble through the window was having some difficulty grasping the situation in which he was curently in ht ewoman was not.

EW NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET OFF YOU WEIRDO and in her panicked state she wrapped poor dazed peter's head with her leg's trapping him needless to say he wasn't dazzed for much longer.

I SAID GET OFF AND GET YOUR HEAD AWAY FROM THERE!

Peter un wrapping himself from the woman's leg wrap got up and dove out the window while yelling sorry.

Shooting a webline he swung to a building and stuck to the wall then crawled up to the roof.

Standing up peter realized he had a new problom so he dialed Vicotrea's number _hey Victorea it's me I kind of ripped the costume._


End file.
